Feudal Love
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Amu's a great priest, Ikuto's a forbidden ninja, neglected by his clan and father. Amu has begin a slight crush on Ikuto, but Ikuto tries to NOT love her, because he thinks hes to Impure. What happens? read and find out! AMUTO ONLY! Rated M later on
1. Ninja and Priest

EMIKO: **OMG OMG OMG I FINNALLY HAVE THIS STORY OUT! I've been planning this for a few months now! Now I have a person!! (AnGeLxLoVe**)

Now I can make the story!

~+~+~+~++~+~**Amu's POV**

I walked down the forest path

My Priest Kimono with my Bow's and Arrows on my back(A/N Like Inuyasha's, Kikyo except Amu has a pink diamond headband(I don't like Kikyo)

Demons, Ninjas, and anything above feared me, for I was on of the strongest priest to ever walked feudal Japan.

I heard the birds chirps and the tree's rustle by the wind

I stopped

"Ikuto, you can come out, no one's here" I said looking forward as Tsukiyomi Ikuto came out from behind trees

He smirked, "nothing gets past you does it Ichigo-koi?" he irritated me by saying Ichigo-koi

"Urusai!" I yelled, blushing, at him and whacked him in the head with my Red and White fans (A/N: Its just a white fan with red blossoms)

He chuckled

This Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hes a forbidden Ninja, neglected by his father and clan, because his father didn't want to be overthrown by his son, he kicked him out, I took him in injured, he told me that before he was kicked out, his father and the clan abused him. So now Ikuto is my closest friend and my secret crush. Just a little.

"Amu?" he asked a little worried

"ah, gomen, I was a little deep in thought

He smirked, "about me, ichigo-_koi_" I smacked him in the head again

"ow, Amu, that hurts" he said and pouted.

"ah, sorry, I didn't know it was that hard. Here, lemme see" I went closer as he ducked, "I don't-"

"I lied" his hands went around my waist and he snuggled into my breast, my whole face was hot.

All you could here next is…

_**SmAcK!!!!**_

We walked down the road together, my arms inside my Kimono in each arm whole(a/n: does anyone noe wat that's called?)

I stomped, would be a better description

Ikuto walked next to me with a big red bump on his head.

He glared at me, "you went too far" he said rubbing his bump

We arrived at my house and went in, " and what are you going to do about it?" I said as I closed the door and went to make food

"maybe…" before he finished I was pinned to the wall.

I blushed, "Ikuto, t-the f-food I-is g-g-going to be c-c-cold", I stuttered so much, I he probably didn't even know what I said!

He went next to my ear and bit , then licked it, "then we'll put you next to it, it'll be able to eat"

I blushed a maroon

He let go and looked into my eyes

Which my eyes by the way are full of lust, love, shyness, and hope….hope that he loves me

His eyes were filled with…I don't know…he is to mysterious to find out now.

He sighed and let go, I guess he couldn't read my eye's after all

"Just cook" he said

I was confused, but went back to the stew, rice, and dumplings with tea.

"I wonder what he was thinking…" I asked myself alone

**Ikuto's POV**

(when they stared at each other)

I looked into her eye's

I found only love, shyness, lust, and hope…hope for what, for me?

I sighed…

I walked away, "Just cook"

Once I heard the ladle hit the pot, giving a little ring I whispered

"for me to be so impure, how can you love me. You are so pure, I do not want to taint you." I whispered when I was half way to my hidden room Amu gave me.

It was my favorite color, midnight blue. Everything except the wooden items and the walls.

I sighed

"you've already given me all of this… a home, a friend, a family…it maybe just us, but to me it's already a loving family, just with you. But most of all…you gave me love…" I whispered

"Ikuto, it's time to eat!" she shouted a little happy

It's a good thing we live deep in the forbidden forest, where only those who are pure enough can come…then…why am I here?

I pushed the questions away and walked to her, pushing all the screen doors in my path (A/N: it's like a rich person's house, in feudal Japan…or even now)

At the last one I pushed away…I saw Amu's bright face and smiled…

I'm happier than ever here…

+~+~+~+~+~**Emiko: **XP ah, finally, I got a story I've been wanting to be out for ever now! Oh and (AnGeLxLoVe) is going to be in here! And maybe (sakuita) I cant waitto write more!


	2. Impure that took mistakes

**Emiko: **GOMEN!!! ;~~; didn't mean to update so late!!! HERE WE GO!

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to birds chirping

My Sleeping Kimono was falling to my sides

I blocked my honey covered eyes from the sun.

"nuh, I almost hate mornings" I said

I laid down again, feeling a soft bump.

Pulling the cover up I saw Ikuto

He peeked one eye open

"hey, im sleeping"-Ikuto

"But not in your room"-Amu

"but yo-"-Ikuto

"DON'T FINISH THAT!" I blushed knowing what would be said by Ikuto

"Its true"-Ikuto

I love you Ikuto, was what I was thinking while staring in his eyes

His arm moved around my waist

My heart thumped rapidly

"ahh" was the last thing I said before I blacked out

**Ikuto's POV**

"nnh" I said she looked…never mind…..

I picked her head up and put more pillows to elevate her head. I went to grab a bucket with cold water.

Placing a towel on her forehead, bring her back to conscious a little

"Amu, I have to leave" I whispered in her ear

She slowly mumbled, "Ikuto….Don't leave….I…." she didn't finish.

"I'm sorry………I love you" was what I said last and pecked her lips gently and left with my bags…

A few feet away from the house, "Im to dangerous to love you" I whispered into the trees who blew gently to the house…

My eyes started to glow yellow

**Amu's POV**

A gust of wind woke me up

I searched around for Ikuto

"Ikuto? Ikuto! IKUTO!!!" I cried with tears streaking down

"I love you" I whispered that echoed in the empty house.

I blacked out a lot. Ikuto cared for me, I lived for him.

My breathing started to become heavy

Sweat started to come down from my face

My lids started to feel heavy

"Ikuto, I need you"

I blacked out again…

"Help……me……..Ikuto………"

Was last……

**~+~+~+~+~Emiko: **I know, I know its really short….IVE BEEN THINKING! SHOULD I HAVE A SEQUAL TO "Witch to be"? ill do a lot better now because I have experience…Witch to be was my first story….SO REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE! But it might take out later!


	3. The truth comes out

**Emiko: **HOLY SHIT! ITS BEEN FOREVER NOW! Sorry…but I updated 3-ways open ^-^" read it…its really good…..sorta….I like it xD! Anyways~ enjoy this chappy!

**Amu's POV**

I woke up again. I took some medical herbs and got ready to leave.

Once done I set out to town.

Ikuto…

"you baka" I whispered in sadness

…

I was in Shinowasumi town

It was always busy here. People selling items for yen, others stocking up on supplies, and some giving messages.

"Lady Hinamori! Lady Hinamori!" someone cried from the distance.

I looked to see a one of my many messengers, Watasuki Kuawi

"Watasuki-san, what is it?" I asked

"Princess Hamotosu is in trouble! Black Nights from the Northern Mountain!" he huffed out of breath.

My eyes widen. Tsukimori clan.

"Ready my horse! The fastest!" I shouted as I went to my weapon maker

"Shouwari! Arrows! Spare Bow! Sword! Staff! Kunai and Katana!" I shouted at him as he readied everything, "Princess Hamotosu's! The Tsukiyomi Clan is after her!" I shouted again. He quickened his pace. Once he had everything done I grabbed it and saw Watasuki with my horse. I jumped on once I placed everything. I rode as fast as I could.

"Go Cloudy Mist" I cried clutching my stomach

…

Once I was there, I hurried inside and saw the Tsukiyomi clan…with Ikuto. Ikuto held the Princess in his hands.

"how dare you! HOW CAN YOU!" I shouted at Ikuto, making him flinch a little.

He glared at me. He had Yellow eyes instead of those lovely indigo blue's I once loved.

"We will kill the princess and the next after that" he said. It seemed like he was pained

"Princess Hamotosumi… Emperor and Empress Hamotosumi. If you care for your daughter…please" I got down on all four and bowed, "Make me your princess" I asked

They looked shocked.

"Lady Hinamori, but you are not blood of the Hamotosumi. How-" I cut Empress Hamotosumi

"If you don't, you will not have any blood prince or princess." I told them

They looked even more dumbstruck. Slowly, they nodded

I got up and looked at Ikuto. He had the look of pain and depression

" Now that the princess is reassigned. You have to go to the one who is the real Princess" I said to them

"Kill her" Ikuto gritted through his teeth

I took my katana and killed them quickly.

"now the leader must try to kill me" I said through with agony

I walked to him.

"Please leave Hamotosumi family." I asked as they left, of course, they grabbed they're daughter. Ikuto and I we're the only one in the room. Ikuto lifted his sword

"Amu. Don't make me do this" he gritted again

"Do what? Kill me. If you do then Say good-bye to me and the child I bare!" I cried with tear gleaming down my face. He looked at me pure shock and misery.

"You don-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikumi" she said biting her lip, "that time we accidentally did it."

Ikuto dropped his sword and came me and hugged me

"A-Amu, I-I didn't know!" he whispered

"If you did. I thought you would have left me." I said, still holding my stomach

"Amu, If I knew this. I never would have left. I left because I-"

"shh. Ikuto please" I said as she pushed Ikuto away, "Please. When you kill me. Do it when the baby is 14" I whispered then walked away.

Ikuto came from behind her and hugged her

"A-Amu, I don't w-want to do this" he said crying into her pink cotton candy hair

"If you don't. I know your father will kill you" she said with her hair hiding her eye's. Tears slowly fell down her eyes

Ikuto's hands rubbed on my little lump on her belly.

"I love you" Ikuto said

"you too Ikuto. That is why I can't let your father kill you" she said

"I can come home. Though I maybe impure, please!" he begged. I never seen him like this. So fragile.

I bit my lip till it bleed.

"Ikuto…

~+~+~+~+~+~+**Emiko: **AMU WHAT YOU SAY!

**Amu: **o.o" your writting!

**Emiko: **huh? What you say…sorry busy reading…

**Ikuto: **read and review

**Emiko: **IKUTO! -hugs Ikuto-

**Amu: **GET OFF HIM!

**Emiko: **IKUTO!!! SHES BEING JEALOUS!

**Amu: **AM NOT!

**Ikuto: **Is too

**Emiko: **-gets off Ikuto and goes on Ai- I have Ai! Go ahead Amu! ^-^!

Read and Review!


	4. Our Journey Together

**Emiko: **I wanted to cry on my last chappy for sum reason. Anyways. I promise to make it up!

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto" I cant let this happen. I cant let him die. Tears streamed down my face.

"how long have you had her?" Ikuto asked me

"she will be comin soon. that's all" I told him and yanked away.

I walked out of the castle and cried. I saw the Hamotosu Family.

"its safe to go in. however, there is a mess." I bowed on all four, " I am sorry."

Empress Hamotosu spoke, "lady Hinamori, that is no way for a princess to bow" she said as she helped me up.

"It was only temporarily." I said and left

I heard a slight whisper before riding off, "You are a princess"

…

(At her house)

"IKU- oh wait. He no longer resides in my house." I fell down and cried. How weak I feel right now.

…

(few hours later)

I woke up. I was laying on my futon

Towel on my head and blankets covering me.

I heard footsteps. I cannot face anyone. I am too weak.

I closed my eyes

A hand touched my hair. Gently

"baka Amu." It was Ikuto!

My eyes shot up as I heard him get up and walk out.

I ran to him. I hugged him from behind

"I love you baka neko!" I cried

He turned around and hugged me back.

" I love you too" he said and pulled away from the hug. We looked into each others eyes.

Inch by inch we came closer till our lips met. It was our first time kissing like this.

We kissed passionately and lovingly. Never wanting to leave.

We soon had to stop however. I looked at Ikuto. He had scratches. Scars. Bruises. I gasped.

"I fought my father. I killed him" he said with sad eyes and got on his knees. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

Six words came out of his mouth.

"Will you Marry Me Hinamori Amu?" he said and pulled out an exquisite half pink and half blue jewel.

I was shocked. But nodded. "I will be with you forever."

He took my hand and put the the ring and placed it on my ring finger.

We kissed again.

**-Normal POV-**

This day they shared there love together in that room.

Many things happened in that room.

After Two months of they're Marriage Ikumi came.

She had Blue tips with Pink hair. Eyes were Blue just like her fathers.

She had a cute doll like face from her mother.

She was well balanced like a ninja and, well, everything her mother and father was.

Ikumi is only 3 but has many skills.

Ikumi had to be sent away because she was a priest and a dark ninja. The Tskyomi took her away at night one day. Now her Mother and Father must set out to find her. At 24 Amu was ready to find her beloved daughter. And Ikuto at 26, was still the best ninja around.

"We will find you Ikumi! Even if we die trying!" Ikuto and Amu said as they set out. They had to go a secret way however, the town did not know about there marriage or daughter.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT! SORRY! GOMEN!

**Im sorry all! But I will be making a fresh new start! I will be deleting all of my stories! Ill probably keep 2 or 3. I really don't know. I really have bad comments so I wont be writing, but that's not it. I want to show everyone that I have gotten better. Name 3 of your favorite stories. I will choose the 2 or 1 most common and keep those, but the others have to go. I AM SOO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN!**


End file.
